<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pillows by franscats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944840">Pillows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats'>franscats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sentinel (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair brings home items from a spiritual shop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drabble Day - due 08 Dec - free/hippie :-) prompt</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pillows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was done for the Sentinel Secret Santa drabble Free/Hippie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jim,” Blair called out as he entered the loft carrying several large packages.  Wiggling around he used his butt to close the door before making his way to the table and dropping the boxes there.</p>
<p>“What’s up, Sandburg?” Jim asked as he came down from the loft bedroom and glanced over the boxes covering a good part of the table.  “What are these?”</p>
<p>“I went to buy some meditation candles and there was a Christmas sale at Mystical Memories.”</p>
<p>“That’s that hippie shop on Elm?”</p>
<p>Blair rolled his eyes and barely held in a sigh of exasperation.  “It’s not a hippie store.  It's a store that specializes in spiritual items for personal enlightenment and  positive growth.”</p>
<p>Not arguing despite the fact that Jim was sure it was a hippie store, he pointed at the boxes.  “So, what exactly did you buy?”</p>
<p>“These,” Blair opened a box showing Jim a soft cushion covered in chenille.  “I bought four of them, all in colors that will complement the loft and are easy on sentinel eyes.”</p>
<p>“You bought pillows?”</p>
<p>“I bought cushions,” Blair corrected.  “When we are working on your senses, we can sit on these.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with the couch?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Blair answered.  “But I need to create a space that you recognize as our work space.  These pillows in a corner will identify that space.”</p>
<p>“Couldn’t we just say this is our work space?” Jim asked pointing at the couch.</p>
<p>“Jim, you have a desk at work, right?  It’s your space for work.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Well, we need to create a sentinel work space, here.”</p>
<p>“I don’t honestly see why,” Jim shrugged.  “But the cushion is soft.  I think it would look really good on the couch.  Why don’t we put all the cushions on the couch and call it our sentinel work space.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Blair answered.  “But if we do, the couch will be our sentinel work space and every time you sit there, we will work on your senses.”</p>
<p>Jim thought about that for a moment and then shook his head.  “On second thought, you’re right.  They need to go in a corner.”</p>
<p>“I thought you would see it my way,” Blair agreed with a laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>